I'm Sorry
by Sekowari
Summary: Bankotsu always had feelings for Jakotsu, right from the beginning. One fateful night, he decides to tell his companion the truth. However, Inuyasha shows up and fights them. Will Bankotsu ever get the chance to let Jakotsu know how he feels?


Hey everyone. First BanxJak fanfic, so don't explode on me. Plz R&R and give suggestions and comments, thx!

Expressions:

"……….." – talking

'………..' – thinking (italics)

Italics -- Quote

**When Love is Done, I'm Sorry**

'_The night has a thousand eyes,_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of the bright world dies_

_With the dying sun._

_The mind has a thousand eyes, _

_And the heart but one;_

_Yet the light of a whole life dies_

_When love is done.'_

_Francis William Bourdillon_

Everything was quiet that night. The full moon reflected its brilliance on the world below. Deathly silence. Then –

"Mou, oo-aniki, where are the others?" Jakotsu asked, breaking the stillness.

"They're out on errands," Bankotsu, the leader, answered.

"It's so late though……."

Bankotsu said nothing. He gazed at his friend. Sometimes he felt that the peculiar crossdresser was just like a little child – curius about everything.

'Especially that inu-baka,' Bankotsu thought. He could feel himself starting to shake with jealousy. But he contained himself. Jakotsu would always be his, no matter what.

"So why did you want us to be alone?" Jakotsu inquired. His eyes lit up, "Is Inuyasha here?"

Bankotsu frowned. Inuyasha…………again.

"No. I just have something to tell you." This was the moment. He would tell Jakotsu about his feelings towards him, and Jakotsu would be his forever. But some people say that when they'll love you forever, it only lasts for a short time.

Bankotsu turned towards his companion, looking Jakotsu straight in the eye.

"I just wanted to say…….that……….." His words were cut off.

"Aniki! Inuyasha's here!" Jakotsu cried with excitement.

Bankotsu looked up, pissed that he couldn't tell Jakotsu what he was going to say.

'That inu-baka will pay,' he thought to himself.

What he saw shocked him. There was something distinctly different about the hanyou. Or was it a hanyou at all? That evil, red glint in his eyes was something Bankotsu had never seen before. Inuyasha was pratically mad with a need for blood and death.

'He's a demon,' Bankotsu realized.

"Jakotsu! Be careful!" He called out.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's companions called out, "Get away! Inuyasha's not himself!"

Bankotsu ignored them.

'Now's my chance to finish him off. No one is going to stop me.'

"Inu-baka! Have you come to die?" Bankotsu smirked. Killing Inuyasha would be no problem.

"Keh! The only person having their life cut short today will be you!" Inuyasha spat back.

His companions tried to hold him back, but it was no use.

Bankotsu glared, "Explain," he demanded.

Miroku replied, "We have recently obtained a jewel shard. Inuyasha figured that it would be easier for him to finish you off by using it. However, the power proved too much for him, and he changed into the state he is in now. Therefore, I advice you to leave now, so there will be no bloodshed this night."

"No way in hell am I leaving. This ends tonight, and that's final."

Inuyasha growled and threw his friends off.

"Shichinintai, prepare to die." He said menacingly.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Bankotsu grabbed his Banryuu for protection.

'I'm going to survive this, no matter what! The Shichinintai will not fall again. It is my job as a leader to protect my comrades.'

But Inuyasha was wrong. Deadly wrong. Bankotsu wasn't going to die that night. If only……..

At that moment, Jakotsu rushed forward.

"Aniki!" He ran up and pushed his leader out of the way.

"JAKOTSU!"

Kagome realized what was going to happen. They all knew. She grabbed Inuyasha to stop him.

"OSUWARI!"

But it was to no avail. Jakotsu was engulfed by the Wind Scar before Bankotsu could even try to save him.

After the smoke cleared, the Inu-tachi was still there. Inuyasha was out cold, after Kagome 'sat' him. Bankotsu spotted Jakotsu on the ground. He was a mess. It was obvious that his wounds were fatal. There was no hope.

A single tear fell down Bankotsu's face. A tear of such incredible bitterness. A tear of such bitter sadness.

'I did it again. I let down my guard, and now the Shichinintai is starting to die out…..just like last time. That day, you went down before me, and I couldn't save you….'

"Jakotsu. I hate myself for not saving you. Then and now. Why did you push me out of the way? If anything, at least we could have died together. Ha. I can already imagine Renkotsu, saying that this sort of thing would never happen if he were a leader."

Jakotsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Bankotsu oo-aniki….." He whispered.

The two mercenaries looked at each other for a few moments. Then Jakotsu turned away, and started to cry. But it wasn't because of fear of death, it wasn't because of pain. Jakotsu's tears were of pure happiness. Because he could die saving someone he loved.

'I wonder if oo-aniki will ever know that I loved him. I guess I never thought it would end this way, so I didn't tell him………..' Jakotsu though sadly.

"Oo-aniki………" he said softly.

"Jakotsu, I didn't get a chance to say earlier tonight that…………..I love you. I can't believe this is our last night together. Everything was just absolute confusion. If only this was all a nightmare, and I would wake up, finding you with a smile on your face, telling me that it was time to get up. Jakotsu, I'm sorry."

Kagome slowly walked up to Bankotsu.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened. None of us wanted things to turn out this way. If there's anything we can do…….."

Bankotsu stopped her. "No. At least not now. But mark my words. I'll get revenge on all of you. Wash your necks and wait for me, because I'll be there."

Kagome didn't say anything, and departed with the Inu-tachi.

"It was kind of sad, really. Even if he is our enemy." Sango said softly.

The others nodded.

Whether Jakotsu heard the words Bankotsu said or not, no one will ever know. The sun was just rising over the distant mountains. It was a new day, but also a new ending for one person. In the Land of the Rising Sun, Jakotsu took his last breath.

'_He'll stay with you_

_As long as the wind blows_

_He'll always be in your heart_

_He didn't leave you all alone_

_He has eternal life_

_His spirit is always within you_

_And if the sun shines in the sky_

_And rain should fill the air_

_And a rainbow lights up your day_

_Know that he is there.'_

**Owari**


End file.
